


Cersei and Thief

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, BAMF Cersei Lannister, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Kissing, Short One Shot, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Jon Snow gets caught by Professor Lannister while trying to steal her panties. But He Gets Something Even Bether.#Jonsei
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Cersei and Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [Jon_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Stargaryen/gifts), [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [JohnDoe44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/gifts), [ronqueesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronqueesha/gifts), [RC97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/gifts).



> Failed Panty Raid as Inition to Fraternity
> 
> Becomes Hot Smut Encounter with Professor.

Jon Snow woke up cuffed to her chair and she was beautiful. Jon Snow suddenly regretted the idea of joining a Northern Frat, when he saw her face he realized whose panties he had been asked to steal. 

“Professor Lannister, what are you doing here?” She laughed and brought Jon's head up to meet her sultry emerald eyes. “You’re in my home, darling. I pulled you from the pool before you drowned. Now if you would be kind enough to give me a reason as to why you were trying to break into my home before I call the police.” Jon sat there in shame and explained to her that Jon was trying to join a fraternity and how the final test was to grab a pair of her panties. She put her fingers to Jon's lips and kissed him tenderly.  
“It’s alright love no need to have a heart attack. Listen I’m going to let you go but you’re going to follow me and do exactly as I say understand?” Jon nodded she released him from the chair and took him by the collar as she walked Jon up the stairs into her bedroom. When they entered the room she began to take off his clothes, and he felt body begin to freeze up. 

“Professor what are you doing?” She put her hand over his mouth and gave Jon a wicked smile. “Hush darling just relax you’re body and trust me.” Jon did as she commanded and put his total trust in her. Jon chose not to open eyes and began to feel the most wonderful sensation around his groin. 

When Jon opened eyes, he saw Cersei taking his large manhood all the way down her throat. She smiled up at him with her eyes filled with warmth love and light. “You see Jon, there are so many other fun things you can do in college other than joining a club with a bunch of silly drunken boys.” He remained silent as she rose up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

Now that Jon was naked and totally at her mercy she had on a thin night gown that stopped at her hips, Jon stared at her blond furry mound and just let his instincts take control. He licked and suckled her clit for as long as he could which made his horny professor shout with glee and unadulterated lust. “Oh My god yes that’s it! Eat my pussy you bad boy.” While Jon pulled out everything he knew about cunninglus Cersei was howling like a she wolf at the full moon.  
“I bet  
you want to fuck me, don’t you, Snow? You didn’t think I’d feel your finger wiggle around in my bum  
hole?”

Jon pulled out from under her and began to kiss her savagely. “You would let me do that Professor?” She nodded and slipped Jon's member inside her, “Wow I didn’t think you would be so big.” As they began to kiss and Jon's phone started to ring. Jon was going to answer it but Cersei beat him to it and answered,

“Hello.  
Cersei Lannister speaking, who may I say is calling? Why hello Ramsay! Yes! Jon is here, but I’m afraid Jon is a bit busy at the moment and might suggest you find yourself another recruit and get off his property before I have the cops hall you in for trespassing! Good night sir.” 

Shortly after that, they climaxed together and Jon spent the night with her. “Not a bad way to start the school year eh?”, she said. Jon responded “No you’re right Cersei not a bad way to spend the night."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
